


Loud, so everyone can hear

by aheartmadefullmetal16



Series: The way you said "I love you" [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartmadefullmetal16/pseuds/aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt from fullmetallizard on tumblr. With the move to Central, Roy hasn't gotten much sleep. That lack of essential rest is bound to get him into trouble sooner or later... O/15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud, so everyone can hear

“I love you!” Roy announced loudly, suddenly, jolting awake from an unintended nap. Instantly he flailed, losing his balance on his tipping chair, and crashed down to the ground. Through their confused looks, the members of his team snickered. Falman simply stared, his expression one of amusement. Breda and Fuery were barely containing their laughter, while Havoc roared with no abandon. Riza, on the other hand, just stared at Roy. Her cheeks were pink with mortification and thinly veiled embarrassment.

Roy emerged from below his desk, his eyes wide and his face completely red. “What was that, sir?” Havoc said, laughter pressing at his voice. “Seems like you’re a little more loose-lipped than usual today. Got something to announce to all of us? Or,” he added slyly, “ _one_ of us in particular?”

“No, sorry,” Roy muttered, righting his chair and clambering back into it. “Just had a weird dream.” He studiously avoided looking at Riza, which Havoc noticed immediately. He opened his mouth once more, no doubt to utter another witty remark, but was silenced from one steely look from the first lieutenant. Over the years working together, the men had learned to shut up when that look appeared; her eyes flashed with one thought: _say another word and I’ll murder you personally._

“Get back to work,” Riza ordered, her voice angry and flatter than paper. Fuery immediately snapped back around, his face red. Breda followed suit, shaking his head and smiling. Falman shot a dubious look at his commanding officer, a smirk snagging at the corner of his mouth, and Havoc grinned broadly, but turned back to his desk, sucking on an unlit cigarette.

All the men now occupied, Riza’s eyes carefully glided over to Roy, whose face was draining of color. She raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head, tapping a finger on his desk and dragging it to the right. _Later,_ he meant. She nodded nearly imperceptibly, tapping a finger and dragging in response.

\---

Locking the office door behind him, Roy walked to Riza’s side, and they began their descent down the Central Headquarters’ stairs. The building was mostly deserted; the pair of them only came across one or two people as they walked down the halls. At last, they came into a stairwell, and Riza seized her chance. Grabbing Roy’s sleeve, she shot behind a corner and demanded, “Sir, what on _earth_ was that?”

Caught off guard, Roy barely remembered to use a formality for his subordinate. “Lieutenant, look, I’m sorry! The endless paperwork just got me into a daze, and I nodded off. It’s not a big deal.” He held up his hands in an appeasing gesture, backing away from her carefully.

“Was the declaration of your feelings for me really necessary, though?” Riza’s voice was hard, and more annoyed than anything. “I understand that you were sleeptalking, but is it really that hard to control yourself?”

Roy blinked, his jaw gaping in surprise. “I-” Suddenly, something hit him, and a gleeful, almost wicked smile spread across his face. “I didn’t think I had mentioned your name, Hawkeye,” he teased, inching closer with his words by using her last name. An eyebrow quirked up, and he put his hands down at his sides.

Riza shut her mouth abruptly, a ruddy hue beginning to seep into her pale cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a small squeak. She snapped her teeth shut with a _clack_.

“Seems to me like _you’re_ the one having trouble controlling your feelings,” Roy simpered, barely suppressing a laugh at his adjutant’s reddening face. “You’re that sure of my opinion of you, are you?” He was teasing heavily, and they both knew it.

“Sir, with all due respect, kindly shut your mouth,” Riza snapped, and promptly spun on her heel. She began to stalk away angrily, the frustration in her body evident as she stomped past him.

Roy laughed in sheer amazement, shaking his head. Not for the first time, and not for the last, he marveled on how he had gotten lucky enough to have her as his subordinate. Riza was not without a sense of humor, but seeing her get flustered was still one of his favorite sights to witness. Smoothing down his jacket, he smiled one last time and followed his lieutenant down the stairs.


End file.
